The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an electrostatic discharge-safe electrical connector for use with electroexplosive devices.
In conformance with current practices, most electro-explosive devices require a shorting bar or shorting cap and/or an EMI (RF) shield on the connectors thereof when they are not in use. These conventional devices often fall off during handling, while some of them are expensive and are recycled. In addition, if there is a failure in a safety and arming device used in an electro-explosive device such as a missile, for example, high voltage can find an electrical path to squibs of the device and cause a device failure. Such failures are costly, in that expensive redesign may be required, and at a minimum, additional testing will be required.
In view of the above, there is a need for electrostatic discharge-safe electrical connectors on sensitive electro-explosive devices used in military and commercial applications in order to eliminate the need for shorting devices, and the like. There is also a need for an electrostatic discharge-safe electrical connector that is employed on an electrostatic discharge sensitive device, particularly where the device is subject to repeated test and rework in an uncontrolled environment, such as in auto service centers, for example.